Perceptive As A Brick Wall
by PostingTheStories
Summary: During a New Year's Eve fireworks display, Serena flirts with madness while she realizes that Ash is surprisingly perceptive while he is also mind-numbingly dense. Slight Fourthwheelshipping. One-shot. Amourshipping Week 2017 challenge: Fireworks.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't know where this came from.**

* * *

Light showered from a cascade of explosions dominating the night sky. New Year's Eve was often celebrated with fireworks in much of the world, and Hoenn was no exception. A series of unlikely events delivered Ash from Alola much earlier than anticipated ("at least this time, I was able to pay for the bike right away," Ash had responded with obvious relief when Serena asked what had happened, and she couldn't pry even that much out of Pikachu). Steven Stone himself had requested Ash to run through the Hoenn League again, and the Pokemon trainer had accepted. Plus, on his way to Hoenn from Alola, Ash swung by Kalos and picked up Bonnie, who had been 'encouraged' by Clemont to go find him 'keepers' from abroad. So he could finish repairing Clembot's memory, he had insisted, although Serena thought it might have been just to save his sanity. However, Ash's old friend May had decided to double his babysitting duty and handed over her brother Max for Ash to supervise as well, the young trainer-to-be ready to get his license in a matter of months. As such, a somewhat altered foursome now traveled through Hoenn, and though she missed Clemont, Serena felt much better than she had in the months before.

She reflected on this quietly as she sat watching the Sootopolis City fireworks display. The hillside had many people and Pokemon dotting it here and there, the geography of the settlement giving ample seating opportunities with a great view. Serena sat next to Ash, using the cool night air as an excuse to huddle closer to him. Just below them, Bonnie was near Max, the girl having slowly gotten closer throughout the light show, Dedenne apparently keeping an eye on the two as it watched as well.

"...y'know, I'm pretty sure she likes him," Ash said out of nowhere as his face reflected the blue glow of the most recent fireworks barrage.

Serena blinked, glancing over to her no-longer-quite-so-secret crush. She'd kissed him, after all; she didn't need to say anything, did she? Ash did not meet her gaze, but rather flicked his gaze between the fireworks, as well as Bonnie and Max, the former who had gotten even closer to the latter during the short conversation.

"...oh?" She couldn't remember the first time she'd heard Ash talk about a relationship before, probably because he hadn't talked about it even once. Not even since the airport... the thought of it made Serena blush a bit. She'd always been taught by her mother that in affairs of the heart, it was often best for the girl to remain patient and subtle. While Serena loathed the thought of spending her life as a Rhyhorn racer, she thought her mother likely knew what she was talking about, and adhered to her advice. And lo and behold, it was working...

Ash nodded, oblivious to Serena's internal contemplation. "Well, she's always trying to get closer to him, like now. And when we were taking those pictures, she did her best to sneak up 'n get close to Max just before they hit the button."

"Uh-huh?" Serena asked, her cheeks beginning to rise in a wide smile.

"And she's always complimenting him for just about anything, she's always encouraging him, she listens to him and seems like she's interested even if she couldn't care less if someone ELSE talked about it... and of course, the blushing."

"Blushing?" Serena inquired, heat rising to her own cheeks. Finally, FINALLY...

"Yeah, I mean... all the time, ya know? She's probably blushing right now! And not 'cuz of the cold, if ya know what I mean. It's obvious, any guy could see it. Especially after that little mistletoe stunt she pulled a few days ago."

Serena nodded vigorously. "Of course, ANY guy could see it," she agreed, about ready to start cheering. "I guess he's just not very perceptive, huh?" She poked some fun at Ash, forcing herself to remain calm. She's so close to the goal, keep dignified, proper, and cute right up 'til the moment... the moment was coming...

"Pfft. 'bout like a brick wall. I mean... it was her idea we came out to this New Year's Eve fireworks show. She learned to cook better for him, too, and she's always making little goodies just for him."

Serena nodded, smile growing a little bit. "...by the way, did you like the cookies I gave you?" the girl asked as her heart began to beat faster. Maybe... just maybe...

Ash crunched on one of said cookies as he spoke, as a matter of fact; he finished it off fairly quickly. "Mphl mphh!" he replied, nodding in the affirmative, which made Serena's heart do a little backflip. Oh, it was happening, it was HAPPENING...

"...I'm glad I'm nowhere near that dense."

Serena's blush drained from her face and she looked at Ash with a rapidly dulling look. "...what."

"Yeah, I mean, if a girl were around me doin' all those things, I'd _know_ that she liked me. I mean, c'mon, it's obvious!" Ash crunched on the last bit of the cookie as if to punctuate the sentence. He mphled again, trying and failing to speak with his mouth full, and swallowed. "But I haven't seen one do it even once. So. Yeah. I'm glad I'm nowhere near that dense, right Serena?" Ash inquired, half-turning towards the blonde that stared at Ash with an indecipherable expression.

"..." Serena couldn't quite think at that point, brain devoid of rational thought, as she felt some bits of her sanity begin to slip away, lost forever. In the background, Pikachu's ears drooped and he covered his little eyes with a little, exasperated "Chuuu...," unable to bear his trainer's twitch-worthy density any longer.

"...uh, Serena?..."

"...yes, Ash?" Serena said, through a forced calm that she secretly hoped he'd notice, except it wasn't so secret, considering the very pointed tone that she used to speak, as though trying to make a show of her calmness. Nothing wrong here, honest.

Apparently, Ash did not notice, as her voice was not what he apparently was concerned with. Rather, it was her face, or more specifically, a certain part of that face. "...you've got a vein in your head that's pulsing a whole lot. You should probably get that looked at, y'know?"

Serena simply stared at him, flabbergasted, the only noise she made in response being the twitching, which had only gotten worse.

"There it goes again! It's even faster now. Are you feeling alright?"

 _Twitch_.

* * *

 **With apologies to Serena's sanity, may it rest in peace. Or pieces. Y'know, one or the other, whichever.  
**


End file.
